Danny's Crush
Come on and see, See, See Danny Danbul. See, See, See Danny Danbul. He will be parachuting for your pleasure, Sailing seas and search of treasure, Anything so he can measure. Up to men That's Danny Danbul A smart Thylacine Who tries but can't succeed-o Though he may fail As he vies for fame and glory Still he tries in each new story tale. Danny's Crush. (the episode begins) Video, please. There's not a video about it. Whoops. Here at the Orphanage, Danny and Olie were relaxing and doing nothing. (Danny and Olie are relaxing) Danny: Bored. Repeat. Bored. Olie: What's wrong, Danny? Danny: Boring. That's wrong. Well? Olie: Well, can't we do something? Robert and Tanya: When the mainsail's set and the anchor's weighed There's no turning back from any course that's laid. Whoops. Danny: I'm sure we will. Olie: Good idea. Danny: And we should... (gasps) (when he sees someone go by) Cool. (someone goes by) (Danny gasp as heart beats) (when his eyes turn into love hearts) Olie: Danny? (Danny's attention is attached to Daizy) Olie: Danny! Danny: (awakens) Huh? Who? What? Where? Why? Oh? How? Hmm? Ah? Olie: What happen to you? Danny: I feel like I'm attracted to someone that I knew of. Olie: Oh gees. Danny: Anyway, I think we should do something. Olie: Like what? Danny: I don't know how to love, She might annoyed me. I think Walden will help. Olie: By asking him first. Later, When they escape, Pop was doing a card pyramid. (Pop is doing a card pyramid of cards) (Door opens, SLAM!) (the cards tumble helplessly) Pop: Lumpy! Lumpy: Hi Pop. I've just come to tell you some news. Pop: Do tell me. Danny and Olie are gone. Pop: Don't tell me. Danny and Olie are gone. Lumpy: That may be. But it seems someone has got Danny and Olie attracted to. Pop: Oh man. Now an orphan guy is in love with a town girl. Lumpy: Absolutely. Danny has got a crush on Daisy, who he ends up being attracted to. Pop: Daizy. You mean. Lumpy: Oh yeah. One of Wubbzy's newest friends and Danny's crush. Then at Walden's office, Danny explain the whole thing. Danny: While me and Olie were bored, we sat to think. Then suddenly, we saw Daizy going by. Olie: Yeah. Walden: Well, since Wubbzy has Daizy being one of his newest friends, it looks like you've got a crush on her, Danny. Danny: I know that. I wanna know about love. Walden: Well, that might be an example, which we could show. (He goes to the closet) (and takes out some film clips) No. (and checks inside) (CRASH!) Walden: Okay. Let me see what clips I've got. Walden: Here is it. The 3 damentional blackboard. Walden: Now let's start the demonstration. (Draws Danny and Daizy) (on a board) Danny: Hmm... Olie: That's an example. Walden: And if you meet for the first time, you know what happens next? Danny: Love? Walden: Correct. And if you fall in love with each other, you become love interests. Danny: Don't know how. Walden: How? Well, if you're not sure how, here's a hint. Danny: What? Walden: I'll whisper it to you both. (Whispers) (it to Danny and Olie) Danny: Got it. Walden: Now you really know what the hint is. Later, They're back in the Orphanage. (they arrive back at the orphanage) We'll continue when I come back from Band Practice. Okay. Now we may continue. Danny: Okay. Better be ready when she's comes. Olie: With pleasure. Pop: Oh, They're back. (sees Danny and Olie come back) (Daizy walks by) (within being seen with Danny and Olie watching) Danny: Okay. Olie: Let's do this. (Danny went in front of her) (and bowed to her) Daizy: Huh? Danny: Hi Daizy. Danny: Why did you know my name? It's Daizy. Oops. Mistake. Mistake. Daizy: Why did you know my name? Danny: Because I went to see Walden, who told me and Olie about you and love. Daizy: What? You're in love with me? Who are you? Danny: That's right. When Olie and I saw you coming, you got me to the attention of loving you. Daizy: What's your name anyway? Danny: My name is Danny Danbul. And this is Olie Polar Bear. Olie: Olie-Polie Berry to you. Danny: Thanks for correcting me. Daizy: You're a Thylacine. Danny: I know. And you're a canine. Just like Wubbzy. Daizy: But the Thylacines are extinct. Danny: I know. That's why I survive and came here to the Orphanage village with Olie. Daizy: Guess I might love an only Thylacine. Danny: Correct. And other Thylacines must survive. (She kissed him on the cheek) (and he kissed her on the cheek too) Danny (Bashful's voice): Oooooooh Gooosh! Daizy: Golly. Pop: Oh good grief. Olie: Wow. Lumpy: Told you. Pop: Oh boy. How sweet. Very cool indeed. (Scene ends) (and stops) Come on and see, See, See Danny Danbul. See, See, See Danny Danbul. Danny Danbul and his life. He will be finding careers for your pleasure, Getting money and some treasure, Anything that he can measure. (song plays on) Category:Episodes